Iceland
by penguinkat3476
Summary: A year later Hiccup's life is worse. He must marry before he turns 16, his best friend is locked in a cage, and the King and Queen show up. How can Hiccup save his town, his friend, and his freedom? Rated T for Violence, Language, and Adult Situations AU
1. Chapter 1

**A year after Hiccup saved the town of Reykjavik from monsterous creatures, and his life still isn't the best for him. Having lost a leg and his only friend is locked in a cage and there's no way to help. When his father tells him that he must marry before he becomes 16 and the King and Queen come for a visit, his life just becomes even worse. How can Hiccup save his town, his friend, and his freedom before it's to late. AU**

* * *

**I do not own How to Train your Dragon.**

**Rated T for Violence, Mild Language, and Adult Situations.**

1380 AD - Reykjavik, Iceland

It was early summer, when it happened. I had just woken up and was sitting down in the kitchen eating some bread. My father, Hoffer, came bustling into the room.  
"Liv! King Haakon! He's dead!" My mother dropped the pan she was holding, my oldest sister started choking, and my other older sister spit her food in my face.  
"Gross." I said as I brushed the chewed up food off my face.  
"We're free! We have no ruler anymore!" My family started laughing as I slipped out of the house. Everyone in the whole city was dancing and laughing. Thinking that Iceland's problems is over.  
I walked to the outskirts of the city and went straight into the woods. Usually this is where all the kids my age went. There were many twists and turns until I finally came out to a clear landing in the forest. It wasn't very big, but it only really needed to occupy about 20 of us. I went strait over to where my 5 friends were sitting. They were laughing and all giddy just like the rest of the city.  
"So, then I was like-Oh! Hi Astrid!" Snoutlout Jorgenson said as he spotted me coming over. I sat down next to Ruffnut Thorston, who was the only other girl in our group. On the other log, directly across from us was her brother Tuffnut and Snoutlout. The log to Ruffnut's left was Fishlegs Ingerman listening with great interest to whatever was being said, and on the log to my right was Hiccup Haddock. Hiccup was a skinny boy with no more to him than his own name. Of course this time a year ago we all picked on Hiccup but, after he risked his life, and lost the lower half of his left leg, everyone stopped picking on him for his small and clumsy stature.  
"Did you hear the news?" Tuffnut asked with his stupid smirk on his face.  
"Of course she did stupid. You can't walk 5 feet through the city without hearing about it." Ruffnut said back at her brother. Tuffnut turned to his sister.  
"Oh piss off pig face. I wasn't talking to you."  
"Who the hell are you calling pig face?"  
"Uh, guys..." Fishlegs said trying to break up another fight between the twins. Snoutlout was laughing at the fight while I rolled my eyes and turned to Hiccup. He was just staring at the ground. I was guessing that he was thinking the same as me.  
The fate of Iceland isn't going to get any better now that the king is dead. It will only get worse. King Haakon had a son with the Margaret of Denmark who was the King of Denmark's daughter. Their son, Olaf, will take over the throne of Denmark and Norway. Iceland being a province of Norway will go under the rule of Denmark as well.  
After the fight between Ruff and Tuff ended, we left the woods and went into the city. Everyone was dancing, and laughing, and drinking. Not a very good combination with the people of Reykjavik.  
A group of men riding horses came riding into the center of the city. They stopped in front of Stoick, who was the leader of the city, and unrolled a parchment.  
"'King Olaf II of Denmark has been announced as King Olaf IV of Norway combining the two countries under one rule. King Olaf and his mother, Queen Margaret of Denmark will be visiting the great city of Reykjavik of Iceland on the 15 of this month for the Easter feast. Signed Her Majesty Queen Margaret of Denmark.'" The messenger man looked down at Stoick. "And King Olaf expects nothing less than perfect." The man had a permanent scowl on his face which made him more intimidating than he really was.  
The group of men turned on their horses and rode off down towards the docks. The awkward quietness of the city was a little bit more than I expected.  
"Well...this is awkward now isn't it?" Hiccup said in a sarcastic tone.

* * *

******Well here it is, my How to Train Your Dragon Fanfic from DeviantArt! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Short, I know, but that's what you get for writing on DeviantArt. I think I'll stick to writing from here for now on! Any questions, please do not be afraid to ask. I don't bite...much.**

**R&R**

**~penguinkat3476**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another Chapter! YAY! But, I wrote this one on DA as well, so please bear with the shortness. I'm fairly certain as I start writing on here, for this story, that it will probably be longer considering I will look at how much I have and think it needs more to it and what not. So, yes. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Rated T for Violence, Mild Language, and Adult Situations.**

1380 AD - Reykjavik, Iceland

Being the son of a chief is not as fun as it sounds. For starters I had to go to all these ceremonial thingys, I had to sit through old people talking for hours on end about anything and everything, and I was to be chief when I get older.  
Of course it isn't all bad, it's a lot better than being some outcast for most of your life. It was the beginning of summer, almost a year after I saved everyone's asses and finally got accepted for who I was. With a great price I might add. In the fight that we had against some people from Greenland, it didn't turn into anything big or recognizable but it was pretty bad, I had lost the lower half of my left leg. Now it was replaced with some metal prosthetic.  
But, that isn't the point. I was sitting in the meeting hall with my father and a bunch of other important men. Alf Ingerman, Spitelout Jorgenson, Hoffer Hofferson the IV, Mar Thorston, and many more. Most of them were just yelling across the room and even some were throwing things. Me? Well I just sat and watched and sipped from my mead. I was only 15 so, I had no say in anything.  
"We have King Olaf AND Queen Margaret coming very shortly! Shouldn't we do something?" One man screamed.  
"We don't have to do anything! What we really need to do is-" After that I lost all interest and just stared out the window. I knew King Olaf and his mother was going to visit our peaceable city of Reykjavik, but personally I just want to meet him see what his going to do here. I knew someday I was going to have to be chief and probably report to him considering he is only 10 years old.  
"And this is exactly why Hiccup needs to!" I heard Alf Ingerman say. I turned my attention back to the group of men.  
"I need to do what now?" I said. They all looked at me.  
"You need to find a wife, son." My father, Stoick said.  
"Oh that will be easy." I said sarcastically as I rolled my eyes.  
"Well Hiccup, you are getting older..." My father started.  
"DAD!" I screamed.  
"Well it's true mah boy." Gobber said. "Why don't we go for a walk, eh?"  
Me and Gobber left and started walking about the city. The little kids playing and the parents buying food. It felt just like a normal day. You know, without the fact that I my father wanted to get me married now.  
"So, who do yeh think yer wife will be?" Gobber said.  
"I don't know. But, you know he's probably gonna choose a family with good fighting history and a lot of land. I bet once the word gets out that I'm going to get married a lot of the fathers will be like 'Oh child of the chief lets go marry off our daughter and get power' and what not." Gobber laughed and but his huge hand on my back.  
"Well then mah boy, yeh got a lot of options then." I thought about that. And yes I did have a lot of options.

* * *

When my father came home, my mother, my sisters, Freyja and Audr, and I were cleaning the house. I was doing the dishes with my oldest sister, Freyja, my mother was sweeping and Audr was sort of just standing there pretending to clean.  
"Liv! One of the greatest things has happened!" My father said as he slammed the front door open.  
"Yes, Hoffer?" My mother said while looking up at my father.  
"The Haddock boy! His father is going to marry him!" My father said with a huge smile. The 4 of us stood there in disgust.  
"His father is going to marry him?" Freyja asked carefully.  
"Yes. He is." My father said a bit less excited.  
"I'm not sure that's normal." Audr said.  
"What? No, I mean Stoick is going to have his son marry on of the local girls." Then we all understood. I just shrugged and went back to scrubbing the dishes. My other two sisters went back to what they were doing also.  
"And?" My mother asked.  
"I was thinking that we have one of our girls marry him! He is the son of the chief after all."  
"I guess we could, but Freyja is getting married in two weeks. What about Audr?"  
"I was thinking more along the line of having Astrid marry him." I dropped the pan I was cleaning with a loud clang.  
I always hated the idea of marriage. It seemed that a woman could only become a stay at home mother while the man goes off and tries to be brave. Plus I thought love just seemed like a waste of time.  
"And Audr marry that good fellow, Leif." My father continued.  
"Oh Leif. He's so cute." Audr said as she got a dreamy look on her face.  
"I'm going to uh, go and clean the uh, horse den." I said as I quickly left my house.

* * *

After Gobber and I finished our walk, I left to go into the woods and draw again. Of course it was probably the 50th time I had drawn the same exact section on the woods, but it didn't matter.  
The news about me getting married had spread around the town so fast, even the little ones knew. That wasn't much fun.  
"Whatcha drawing there?" I heard Snoutlout say. I jumped and fell off the rock I was sitting on. I quickly put away my sketch book back into my shirt.  
"Uh, Snoutlout Hi. Hi Snoutlout. Snoutlout. Hi...Snoutlout." I said quickly.  
"I hear your getting married." He said with a smirk.  
"Uh, yeah I guess."  
"Wow. Little Hiccup getting married isn't that fun." Tuffnut said as he showed up next to Snoutlout.  
I turned around and started walking the other way. They followed me into the woods and kept pestering me about the whole marriage thing.  
"Who do you want to marry Hic?" Snoutlout said.  
"I don't know." I answered.  
"Maybe it's Astrid." Tuffnut said. I pursed my lips and didn't answer. It wasn't like I didn't want to marry Astrid and everything but, she would never ever want to marry me.  
"Oh god it is!" Snoutlout said. "Well tough luck bud, she is going to marry me." He said as he flexed his muscles.  
"Oh yeah as if. The finest woman in Reykjavik is soooo going to marry you." Tuffnut countered. "She is going to marry me." Tuffnut grinned stupidly.  
"Oh yeah totally. She would want to marry a real man. Not some stupid git like you." Snoutlout said as he pushed Tuffnut.  
"I guess your talking about yourself then." Tuff said as he pushed Snoutlout back.  
"Uh...guys Astrid doesn't have a say in who she marries." I said trying to stop their fight.  
"Shut up." They said as they both pushed me.  
I tripped over a rock and fell on my butt. When I opened my eyes I saw Astrid leaning down behind the rock, blushing, with a shocked look on her face.  
"Uh..." I could feel my face getting hot as well, feeling extremely awkward.

* * *

After I left my house, I didn't go to clean the horses den. I went into the woods behind my house. I was one of the only few houses that still had the forest right behind their house. I kicked a rock. I didn't want to get married. It just didn't feel right. Well then again Stoick might not even take our offer as me being Hiccup's wife. He might take someone else.  
I was a good way into the forest when I heard Snoutlout talking.  
"Who do you want to marry Hic?" Snoutlout said.  
"I don't know." Hiccup said back.  
"Maybe it's Astrid." Tuffnut said in a weird mocking voice. I didn't hear Hiccup respond but, I heard them stop. I was kneeling down behind a huge rock. The rock was apart of a huge wall that held up the ground they were standing on. I was thankful for the trees that covered their eyesight of me.  
"Oh god it is!" Snoutlout said. "Well tough luck bud, she is going to marry me." I felt disgusted.  
"Oh yeah as if. The finest woman in Reykjavik is soooo going to marry you." Tuffnut countered. "She is going to marry me." That was probably a bit more disgusting.  
"Oh yeah totally. She would want to marry a real man. Not some stupid git like you." Snoutlout said. I heard a grunt from Tuffnut and I guessed that Snoutlout pushed him.  
"I guess your talking about yourself then." Tuff said as I heard him step on leaves and hear Snoutlout grunt. Tuff pushed him back.  
"Uh...guys Astrid doesn't have a say in who she marries." Hiccup said awkwardly.  
"Shut up." Snoutlout and Tuff said at the same time. Next thing I knew, Hiccup was looking at me wide-eyed and blushing. I was probably doing the same.

* * *

**It's probably not that great, considering I wrote these first few chapters a while ago and I don't have the time to read them over.**

**R&R**

**~penguinkat3476**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Here's another chapter. Again from DA.**

* * *

**Rated T for Violence, Mild Language, and Adult Situations.**

1380 AD - Reykjavik, Iceland

Hiccup and I were just sitting there staring. He had a shocked, scared, stupid expression and I just sat there shocked. Ruffnut and Snoutlout were laughing their heads off until they saw us.  
"Wow, Hiccup great way to screw everything up." Snoutlout said. Tuff had that dumb smirk of his.  
"Oooo. They're already having secret love areas." Tuff had said love so lovey dovey that it made my want to drop kick the little turd all the way to Ireland.  
"Piss off Tuffnut." I said.  
"What are you gonna do? You're just a girl." Once he said that I got up and kicked him hard in the groin. He went down holding his groin and practically in tears. Snoutlout started laughing his head off.  
"Aha! She got you hard man!" I looked at Snoutlout like a evil rabid bunny. He went dead silent and started backing away. "Well, uh, I'll, um, see you guys back at the town." Then he ran off. I looked down at Tuff who tried getting up. He fell. Then started crawling. But, screamed.  
After screaming and crawling for about 5 minutes, Tuff finally got up and hobbled off after Snoutlout. I smirked and nodded. I turned and realized Hiccup was still sitting there. He was so quiet I almost forgot he was there.  
He looked up and gave me a weak smiled. It disappeared as fast as it had appeared.  
"I guess I should, um, get going. I guess." He had gotten up and started rubbing the back of his head nervously.  
"If you want." I said and shrugged.  
"You probably heard what Snoutlout and Tuffnut were talking about, huh?"  
"Yeah, I did." His fave got as red as a tomato.  
"I'm sorry that happened. But,"  
"No, Hiccup, it's okay. Your right I don't have a say in who I marry. Only my father does." I sat down on a near by rock and stared up at him. He sat down on the ground. Then looked up at me.  
"Only if your," He started.  
"It's okay." I said. He nodded and started staring off at the trees.  
We sat there for what seemed like hours. Just sitting. The breeze of the wind, the rustles of the leaves, and the animals running threw the woods. It seemed so unreal. Sitting with a boy I was probably gonna marry some day, just listening and breathing. He didn't look at me the entire time just at the same tree. I kept looking back and forth from him and the rock that was next to him.  
When I turned back to him, I saw the left side of his face. The freckles that streaked his cheeks, his big green eyes staring off, and the shaggy brown hair. I had seen Hiccup everyday since I was 5 but, I never really saw him. Just sitting there calmly. Nothing disturbing him or confusing him.  
At the corner of his eye he saw me. He turned and looked confused. He sat up straight and took a deep breath but, never said anything just stared at me.  
In the distance, we heard a large horn blow. We both knew that meant one thing, King Olaf and Queen Margaret were here. They were expected to come today. I took a deep breath and got up.  
"We should probably greet the King before we get in trouble." I said. He got up and looked at me.  
"We should." We both knew we had to go but, something kept us from leaving. He smiled at me, which was a half smile, and we both turned and started walking in the direction of the town. Still not saying a word. It felt nice not to have to talk for once.

* * *

**So, as this story goes on, it will get better and better. Believe me.**

**R&R**

**~penguinkat3476**


	4. Chapter 4

**Now, this chapter was especially frusterating. Because I had it all written out, it was nice and long and detaily, then my computer likes to crash. Then I got so mad that I just couldn't write it again. Then it took me another month to get it out.**

**Be mindful that this was also from DeviantArt and not my best work.**

* * *

**Rated T for Violence, Mild Language, and Adult Situations.**

1380 AD - Reykjavik, Iceland

Astrid and I soon made it to the town. People were standing on the sides of the street waiting for the King and his mother to come down the road. The King and Queen only came once before, when I was 5, and that was for some checking up thingy. Yeah, I don't remember.  
We stood on the side with the people and soon the King and his mother were riding down the road. King Olaf was a young boy, probably the age of 10, with short blonde hair and a pout that was probably permanent on his face.  
Everyone bent down on one knee as the horse passed them. We did the same. Once they passed our general area, everyone got up and went back to the normality of their lives. Astrid and I stood there in an awkward silence. I dug my metal leg into the dirt as she broke the silence.  
"You know, I heard some of the other kids going to the dining hall for some lunch. Do you wanna come?" I looked up from making my dirt picture to look at her. The look in her sky blue eyes was difficult to read. It looked like she cared but, not so much that she would have had an expecting look in her eyes.  
"I got nothing better to do." I said.

I was sitting with the regular group just picking at the bland tasteless food in front of me. 'Thank you god for giving us such wonderful food.' I thought sarcastically.  
Snoutlout and Tuffnut were laughing at some sexist joke they made, Fishlegs looked uncomfortable, Astrid rolled her eyes, and Ruffnut looked like she wanted to bash her brothers head in with a rock.  
"So, uh, did you guys hear about the one with the ocean?" Fishlegs said trying to join in the conversation, but also trying to steer the conversation away from the sexist jokes so Ruffnut didn't end up killing them both while the King was here.  
"Yes, Numb nuts you tell us that almost everyday." Snoutlout said using his usual nickname for Fishlegs. Even though Fishlegs was already a nickname.  
I didn't hear much after that. My mind off somewhere else. I needed to figure something out and soon. How was I going to sneak out tonight...?  
"Hiccup?" I looked up and saw Astrid looking at me, confused.  
"Y-yeah?"  
"You okay? You look like you're going to be sick."  
"Oh, oh yeah. I'm fine Astrid." I said as I got up. "I'll see you guys later."  
I walked away, and only Astrid knew I was gone. Everyone one else was fighting with each other about the jokes that were previously said.

Night had arrived and I still didn't know what to do. The King and his mother were staying in our house until their visit had ended. It was law that no one under the age of 17 was allowed to leave the house without being accompanied by an adult. I was only 15 and I just couldn't bring my father along.  
'But, I leave the house every night...if I miss one night it would be terrible. But, if I do leave, I could be exiled. Or worse...'  
I was pacing around my room trying to decipher what I should do while my father was joking and laughing downstairs with the Queen, even if she wasn't laughing.  
'I have to...I just have to.'  
I made up my mind, that I was going whether or not I was caught. I threw on a dark cloak and climbed out my window and jumped down to the ground. My landing wasn't every grateful thanks to my left leg.  
"Ow..." I said quietly to myself. I couldn't stick around so, I got up and ran down the street.  
Turn onto another one, then another, and three more. Then I got to the edge of the city and ran into the woods. There was a small trail that lead to a place where most kids my age and older hung about. A place to get away from our parents and the city. I saw the clearing up ahead and turned right, off the trail. I wasn't going there tonight.  
I walked through the woods for what seemed like an hour, until I got to the prison. It was a prison for some of the worst criminals to ever walk around Iceland. I walked up to the door and pulled out the keys. I unlocked it and stepped in very quietly. Shutting the door behind me, I made my way over to the stairs. Walking down them one at a time to make sure I didn't wake anybody up, until I came to another hallway. I walked down the long and dark hallway until I came to the last door at the end. Pulling out the keys and unlocking the door, stepping in as quietly as I could, and shutting it behind me.  
I turned around to see the large dark figure lying there with chains around his wrists and ankles. Large ropes wrapped around his middle to ensure that he didn't escape.  
I took one step, then another, and another. Then I stopped. He looked up at me with his piercing green cat like eyes.  
"Hey Toothless, sorry I'm late."

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! I just love these. Always a great place to stop. Next chapter will be written on a word document and first being published to FanFiction and not DevaintArt. So, it will be longer and more plot based. I will not be focused with this story as much as my others, so please be paitent with me because I do have a life outside of my computer.**

**R&R**

**~penguinkat3476**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This one again, isn't very long but, I didn't really know what to do with it. So, I just wrote a bunch of random stuff. The end of the chapter is more plot based than the beginning or middle. Next chapter should have more plot to it and what's really going on with Iceland and such.**

* * *

Chapter 5

1380 AD - Reykjavik, Iceland

Toothless gave me a light roar and closed his eyes. I knew I had been late, but I did show up. But, then again I couldn't blame him. He was the last of his kind and being locked in here really wasn't the best.

"Toothless..." I said as I went to sit by him. I had resting my head on top of his much larger one. I began to bet him. "I know I'm late, but the King and Queen decided to show up today. Like I said before, if I'm found here they'll kill me."

Toothless gave another light roar, in understanding. He wasn't an idiot, no quite the contrary, he was smarter than most animals I've known, or people for that matter. He didn't deserve this. No one did.

I just sat with Toothless, like I do every night. I'll tell him what went on during the day, how life is, sometimes I'll even ask him questions and he'll give some roars to me in response. Eventually, we both had stopped talking, and I had fallen asleep.

* * *

_The flames burned all around me. I tried calling out but, my voice wouldn't work. I coughed and began to run._

_The flames engulfed around me and seemed to never end. I coughed again and again. Still running._

_I heard the painful roar come from Toothless._

"_TOOTHLESS!" I tried calling, but it wouldn't work._

"_Hiccup!" Someone screamed. It was my mother._

"_Hiccup!" My father's voice screamed._

"_Hiccup!" Astrid's._

"_Hiccup!" Fishleg's._

_More people started screaming my name. They all seemed in pain. I ran, trying to find them, trying to call out to them. It wouldn't work! Why wouldn't it work?_

_More flames seemed to have erupted. I couldn't run anymore without getting burned. The voices screamed even more. Louder and louder and louder. I feel to the ground and felt the explosion._

* * *

I awoke with a start. Toothless was nudging me with his snout. I looked at him then out the window. The sun was just rising. I had to get out fast, if I was ever going to make it home before someone found me.

"I have to go now Toothless." He nodded and drifted back to sleep. That's all he seemed to be able to do these past few days. I felt bad leaving, but I knew he wouldn't have wanted me to stay and get hurt because of it. So, I left the prison and ran all the way back to the town.

* * *

"No, Hiccup. Don' do tha'." Gobber said as I tried to lift up a hammer.

"But, Gobber,"

"No buts. Give tha' to me." He snatched the hammer out of my grasp like it was some sort of rag doll. I shrugged and went to sharpen one of the swords from the 'To Do' pile. Gobber started humming some tune as he tightened the hammer head to the grip.

"Gobber?" I asked.

"Hm?"

"What are you singing?"

"Some old tune mah mother yus'd to sing to meh when I was a child."

I shrugged as Gobber went back to humming the tune.

* * *

Dinner had come around fairly fast for the day, we were eating with the Hofferson's today because our fathers wanted to talk about the marriage situation.

"So, Hiccup," Astrid's mother began. "How is that leg treating you?"

"Oh, it's uh, doing fine. Thank you." I said.

"No!" King Olaf screamed from the opposite end of the table. "I won't eat the green stuff."

"You will eat it now Olaf!" Queen Margaret scolded.

"I'm the king, if I don't want to eat it, then I don't have to." He said while crossing his arms.

"I'm you're mother. You will eat what is on your plate, now."

"No."

"Olaf."

"No."

"Fine. You will sit there until you eat it."

"No!"

"Then eat it." Queen Margaret said as she went back to eatting from her own plate. Having the King stay in your house while having dinner with the family that wanted you to marry their daughter, yeah not the best moment of your life.

"Anyways, Stoick," Hoffer began. "if Hiccup marries Astrid, he will get a third of my lands and a third of my wealth, after I have passed."

"A third doesn't seem like much, Hoffer."

"Well, I do have three daughters, if you couldn't tell, each of their husbands need to be getting something. Besides, I am a very wealthy man, I think a third of my entire life profit would be able to make up for the fact that you will only be getting a third of my lands."

"I suppose."

"You do not have to make your decision right now, but I do believe that our children should indeed start courting each other."

"Courting?" Astrid butted in. "Really father? Courting?"

"Well, it's only practical Astrid. If Stoick says that-"

"This is all so stupid!" King Olaf interrupted. "This place is stupid! All the people here are hairy and smelly, marriage talk is gross, and these green things are disgusting! I want to go back to Denmark, where normal people are!"

Everyone turned to stare at the King.

"Olaf!" Queen Margaret screamed as she got up from her chair. "Up to you're room. NOW!"

"Why should I listen to you, you _grim kusse_!*" Olaf screamed. Everyone sat there and stared at him. He did not just say that. He couldn't have. I turned and looked at Astrid, she turned to look at me. We both had shocked faces.

Queen Margaret had grabbed her son and stormed up the stairs, him screaming behind her.

"Well, that was fun." I said, trying to ease the tension.

"Now, where were we?" My father said to Hoffer.

"Right, now, Astrid, if Chief Stoick says that he will think about the offer, I suggest that you and Hiccup start to court so you two may get to know each other more. Stoick can get some other offers and he could decide based on that."

"But, father, what happens if someone else comes in with a better offer and Hiccup doesn't know her either."

"Either Hiccup or Stoick can break off the courtship at any point in time. But, I do think it would be necessary for you two to court before any official engagement."

"I believe that would be the best thing to do." Stoick agreed.

"Then it's settled, you two have officially started courting."

* * *

**A/N: So, that's that. I had absolutely no idea where to cut it off. The original way I wrote it kept going on and on and on. It was getting way to long for my taste. So, I cut it. I know, this story seems more confusing than it should be, but that's what it is.**

**R&R**

**~penguinkat3476**


End file.
